Big Bad Wolf and Frank the Weasel
The Big Bad Wolf is the main antagonist of The Three Little Pigs 1999 movie, along with his sidekick Frank the Weasel. Appearance The Big Bad Wolf is a skinny and tall anthropomorphic wolf with a large muzzle and grey fur. He wears a yellow and purple west and blue jeans. When attempting to blow down the houses of the three little pigs, he inflates into a much larger size: At the straw house, the wolf's chest inflates to the point it tears his west and he becomes a bit taller. His face also turns blue. At the stick house, the wolf's stomach inflates, giving him a round shape, and his face briefly turns blue. At the stone house, the wolf's inflates into a large size to the point where he towers over Frank and his stomach takes a much rounder shape. When trying to blow down the house again, he inflates into a giant, becoming about the same size as the stone house with his arms and legs stretched out , causing him to resemble a ballon, his eyes to turn red and cross-eyed, and his tail and nails to no longer being visible. Frank the Weasel is an anthropomorphic weasel with brown fur and wears a blue and red jacket. Personality The Big Bad Wolf is a manipulative and greedy trickster, as he takes advantage of Joe's insecurities and sells him a fake elixir to his sick mom in order to get all of his money. He is skilled at disguises, pretending to be "Edward the Fox" and trick the pigs into buying some land from him, which really belongs to Mr. Grizzlybear. The wolf is obsessed with eating the pigs, desperately chasing and trying to capture them until they enter each of their houses. He is also shown to be arrogant and be proud of his huffing and puffing ability, believing he is able to blow down the stone house like he did with the other houses and still attempts to blow it down again, despite being exhausted and it clearly being no use. Frank the Weasel is dim-witted and bumbling, not easily understanding his boss' plans and breaks the branch on the tree they are on, causing them both to fall. He is very loyal to the Big Bad Wolf, often joining him on his scams and even encouraging him to try blowing down the stone house again after failling the first time. However, despite admiring the wolf's huffing and puffing, he appears to also be somewhat afraid of it, as he hides behind a rock after seeing his boss inflating. Overall, the duo appears to be good friends and partners, with the wolf briefly stopping huffing and puffing to look after Frank for support while attempting to blow down the stone house again. Powers The Big Bad Wolf is able to exhale air into his mouth and release it to create a powerful wind, referred to as huffing a puffing, strong enough to blow down the straw and stick house with ease, but not the stone house. Like a balloon, he also inflates himself while exhaling air, seen when he attempts to blow down the houses of the three little pigs, growing larger and taller. He has a lot of stamina, as he is able to contain and continuously exhale air to the point he inflates into a large size and still able to do so again shortly after beyond his limits, despite being tired, and inflate into a gigantic size, causing him to float like a balloon. However, this also causes him to become exhausted and de-inflate to the point he became flat, which Frank notices. History In a house lives three little pigs, George, Marco, and Joe. When their mother tasks them to buy supplies at the market, George and Marco split up in search of the items to buy, leaving Joe to take care of the money. Unknown to them, the Big Bad Wolf and his partner Frank the Weasel, have been watching and listening. The wolf tricks Joe into buying a fake elixir for his mother, leaving the pigs without any money left. On their way back home, the owner of the land Mr. Grizzlybear enters the house and demands the pigs to pay him the rent they owes him, but their mother has not enough money left and Mr. Grizzlybear takes the elixir Joe bought from the Big Bad Wolf as payment for the rent they owe him, but tells the pigs to pay him the rent for the next mounth tomorrow. Seeing no choice, the pigs decide to move out and George, Marco, and Joe are tasked by their mother to find a place to build their new home while she is away. While sleeping during their search, the Big Bad Wolf and Frank discovers them and the wolf, disguised as Edward the Fox, tricks the pigs into buying some land, which really belongs to Mr. Grizzlybear. George, Marco, and Joe splits up to gather materials for each of them to build their new house on the land. Marco decides to build the house of straw and while building the straw house, Marco and the two locusts he befriended are watched by the Big Bad Wolf and Frank, with the wolf stating how easily the house will break down, though Frank is unsure. Wanting to prove his point, the wolf walks towards Marco and the locusts, scaring them into the straw house. The wolf asks to be let into the house, but Marco refuses. Annoyed, the wolf takes a deep breath and exhales as his chest inflates, causing his face to turn blue and eyes red, tearing his west in the process, and blows down the straw house. As the wolf prepares to eat Marco, he escapes. Later, when Joe starts to build the stick house, assisted by the beaver children, the Big Bad Wolf and Frank watches them in a bush. Frank asks the wolf if he is going to blow down the stick house, to which the wolf says he will after the house is finished. Upon finishing the house, Joe is approached by Marco who attempts to warn him, but they are confronted by the wolf and enters the stick house. Refused to be let in again, the wolf huffs and exhales deeply, causing his stomach to inflate, with his face briefly turning blue, and blows down the stick house. With the house destroyed, Joe and Marco escapes, much to the wolf's dismay. Frank compliments him for blowing down the house and the wolf agrees. The wolf tells Frank that all of the huffing and puffing makes him hungry, and expresses his desire to eat the pigs. Once George is finished building the stone house, George is approached by Marco and Joe who tells him about the Big Bad Wolf. In a tree, the wolf and Frank are watching the stone house, to which the wolf is unimpressed, unlike Frank. The wolf ask Frank if he is ready to eat the pigs, to which Frank, in excitement, accidentally causes the branch they are standing on to break, much to the wolf's anger. After Marco and Joe explains to George what had happened, the wolf chases them as he attempts to eat the pigs and knocks his head on the door just as they enter the stone house. Refused to be let in once more, the wolf stand before the house and prepares to blow it down like he had done previously with Frank standing next to him. Taking a deep breath, the wolf exhales and inflates himself, causing him to grow into a huge size. Seeing his boss' increase in size, Frank hides behind a rock in fear and watches as the wolf attempts to blow down the stone house. As the air is clearing, the house is still standing, much to the wolf's surprise. Taking his head out of the rock, Frank suggests him to try again and an unsure wolf, while still tired from his previous attempt, agrees. The wolf exhales deeply as his stomach continuosly inflates, then turns around to look at Frank. After exhanging thumps up and being encourages by Frank to continue before he goes back to hide behind the rock and more determined to blow down the house, the wolf keeps exhaling, turning his eyes red, and causing him to inflate into gigantic size and starts floating like a balloon as he blows at the stone house. However, the house is still standing and the wolf passes out, much to the pigs' delight. After examining an de-inflated wolf, Frank helps him up and, while exhausted after failing to blow the house down again, the wolf tells Frank that he will go down the chimney since he can't blow down the house and to help him climb onto the roof. At the roof, the wolf complains about not having thought of entering the house through the chimney before, stating its easier than all of the huffing and puffing. Once the wolf and Frank enter the chimney, the pigs traps them into the pot and hands them over to Mr. Grizzlybear, who is looking for the ones who created the elixir that made him ill, in exchange for the land where the stone house is build. As punishment for their crimes, the Big Bad Wolf and Frank are forced by Mr. Grizzlybear to build a stone house for him and the pigs lives happily at their new home together with all of their friends. Gallery Hqdefault2.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf as "Edward the Fox". Wolf1.png|The Big Bad Wolf tired after failling to blow down the stone house. Wolf3.png Wolf4.png|Frank the Weasel with an inflated Big Bad Wolf. Trivia *This version of the Big Bad Wolf is the first to be a con-artist and have a partner, Frank the Weasel. **It is also one of the few versions of the Big Bad Wolf who physically increases in size while huffing and puffing, eventually becoming a giant. Category:Con Artists Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Greedy